Hellsing : Vampire Knight
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: Leonehardt is a young man who lives an out-of-the-ordinary life. For one, he hunts vampires. But what happens when he becomes what he kills? NOT A SELF-INSERT. Postponed until RWBY story is done.


**Well, here we are again. After my disaster of a first story and doing a re-write, I decided to start up another story alongside doing the re-write. Hells yeah. Anyway as you can probably tell this is Hellsing. With a twist. Though I assure you this has nothing to do with Vampire Knight, which I really need to watch/read don't I?Anyways, have fun :)**

Hellsing : The Vampiric Knight

The teen sat on his windowsill, the moonlight illuminating his face. He had a average facial structure. But what was unusual was his eyes. His left eye was an icy blue color, while his right eye glowed an unnatural crimson. His hair was brown, medium-length and spiky with a jagged fringe. The back of his hair reached halfway down his neck, the fringe reached to just above his left eye, sweeping across to cover his right eye. The spikes were natural, no matter how many times he brushed it, he couldn't get it to stay down. He had a skinny, almost bony, build. What was strange about that was the shiny glint on his right arm whenever his sleeve hiked up. He wore a unzipped black leather jacket, underneath that was a white hoodie, underneath that was a white long-sleeved dress shirt buttoned up halfway. Underneath THAT was a black vest. On his bottom half he wore black slightly baggy jeans with a white belt and a silver chain hanging on the right side. He wore a pair of light-brown hiking boots on his feet. He also wore black leather gloves to hide his hands.

Now you probably wouldn't expect this, but he had quite a few weapons on his person. His primary and most noticeable was the huge two-handed katana on his back. On the sheath there was a white Chinese dragon design. The sheath was black, A silver chain came from the top of the sheath to the bottom. This chain was looped over his right shoulder and went down to his left waist. There was a trigger on the handle of the sword, despite it's function it also acted as a guard the sword didn't have. The trigger itself makes the sword generate electricity and vibrate at a high frequency, allowing it to cut through just about anything. There were black bandages wrapped around the handle. The blade itself was a glowing crimson, just like his right eye, and was double-sided.

Next there were two black scythes with silver blades. The scythes handles were crooked and dented, the scythes blades were double edged, and there were to indents that he just had to slip his finger's into to extend the scythes on silver chains that could reach a maximum of 8 meters. Give or take.

The next was a simple silver bowie knife, but this one could shoot out it's blade, much like a ballistic knife. Except it can go for around 10 meters without drop. 15 with drop, if firing from the chest.

Then there was the 50 cal. pistol in a holster on his right leg. It had two barrels, each firing a different kind of ammunition, the bottom barrel fired mercury tipped bullets every even round. While the top fired an explosive tipped bullet every odd round. The gun was black with the name _Lamia Posuere Ultricies_ written in joined writing on the right side in white. The guns handle was made of stainless steel as was the inside of the barrel.

There was also a gladius on his right hip, made of silver, the handle was made of steel while the pommel was made of gold, shaped like a human skull and had rubys in the eye sockets.

On the back of his waist were two Uzi's with extended magazines, these Uzi's were painted Black and White, with the names _Oblivion and Oathkeeper _on them respectively.

A heavily customized M4 Carbine. This one hung by a strap on his left shoulder. It had a fore-grip, M203 under-barrel grenade launcher which can fire a standard 40mm round, or incendiary, smoke or custom-made cluster round, these custom rounds are packed tight with jagged silver shards, perfect for dealing with crowds of ghouls. A ACOG scope can be extended with x6 scope. The suppressor can only do so much when it comes to vampires. The silver bayonet helps if they get too close.

His teacher once said "In our line of work, you can never have too many weapons, and you know what, he was glad he listened to his teachers advice.

Standing up from the windowsill, he walks over to the coat rack. Picking up and wearing the scarf his teacher gave him as a parting gift and stepped out the door. To be met by the sight of his motorbike. The white Hayabusa ABS Z was a light framed motorbike capable of going 1,340cc engine. Now he had to go do his job.

As he entered the village of Cheddars' vicinity he noticed the quarantine. Just great. He stopped the bike and sneaked through the forest. Unaware of the man in a red suit with a wide grin and the blonde girl with a concerned look.

He reached the village to find ghouls. This however, had him seething with rage. He hated vampires with every fiber of his being. Taking his grenade launcher he fired a custom round, obliterating about half of the current ghoul count. He drew his scythes and pressed the slot, extending the chain, he swung it, decapitating five ghouls. He dodged another ghoul and swung upwards, tearing it in half.

While the battle raged on, the man in the red suit got more and more intrigued.

"I wonder where the boy learned to fight?" But in truth he already knew, he knew very few people who could fight this way.

Back with the fight, the boy had finally took down the last ghoul. Hearing a dark chuckle behind him, he turned around just in time to block a wood cutting axe attack with his right arm, a loud clang could be heard throughout the forest. The boy looked up to see the vampire who turned these ghouls. Kicking the vampire backwards, he drew his katana, using his right arm to take the weight and the left to balance it. He charged at the vampire, he was far more skilled than the vampire, but the vampire was superior in speed. The vampire impaled him through the chest with his hand, he had sliced the vampire in two. The vampire fell in a geyser of blood while the boy tried to remain standing but failed.

He fell only to be caught by a pretty blonde woman. "Do you want to live?" she asked. "Of course." he replied weakly. Who didn't? "Very well, what's your name?"

"Leonehardt Phoenix."

**Hey, sorry if this is badly written, or he's a gary-sue. This'll all be fixed next chapter I promise. And yes, he has a crapton of weapons. So please review, I'll go into more detail next chapter, this is just setting things up:) See ya later.**


End file.
